<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Moonlight by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920603">Dancing in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober 2020, fictober20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torreses get an interesting offer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case in New Orleans wrapped quickly; however, King invited everyone to the dance NCIS ball they were having in honor of Christopher LaSalle Organization. It was very last minute, but since LaSalle always held a soft spot for Gibbs, he said they could stay. </p><p>The Garden outside of NCIS NOLA was beautifully decorated with string lights and a bluegrass band. Ellie stood on the side of the dance floor, looking around and then saw Nick; he looked so dashing in his dark button-down and dark jeans. Nick had rolled up his sleeves and looked at ease. Ellie stood barefoot in a kestrel red maxi dress. She had pinned up one side of her hair. Ellie’s makeup was striking. Nick glanced at his wife and was once again struck by how beautiful she was and how lucky Nick was. </p><p>Nick pushed away from the bar, and in the middle of the dance floor, Nick and Ellie met. He gathered her in his arms, and they danced long and slow. With only eyes for each other.</p><p>King saw the couple and smiled. He pointed to the younger Agents and said, “Will you look at this, These two acting like they are newly-weds. I’m proud of you, Jethro.”</p><p>“Yeah, why is that?” Gibbs asked after taking a sip of beer.</p><p>“Abolishing, Rule 12. Should have been done for Tony and Ziva. But you obviously changed, and change is good.” King responded.</p><p>“Ellie is much more like a daughter than Ziva, her hazel eyes remind me of Kelly’s, and I want Ellie to be happy. And for some reason, Torres makes her happy.” Gibbs responded. </p><p>“I hope you put the fear of God into him?” King responded as the band started playing a slow song, and they watch Nick dip Ellie, and her laugh tinkled through the music. He then pulled her close, and Ellie rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Gibbs smiled at the younger agents and responded, “I did, both of them. They are both family.”</p><p>The song ended, and the couple moved over to the bar where Gibbs was seated; Nick put her gently on to a barstool and stood behind. </p><p>“Can I get you, crazy kids, anything?” King asked.</p><p>“Just water, please,” Ellie responded. She was flushed from dancing and her eyes were sparkling.</p><p>“You guys did a good job, with McGuffin Case,” Gibbs mentioned. </p><p>King placed water near Ellie, “I was talking to Gibbs, and since Christopher’s death, we could use some more hands down here. If you are interested.” </p><p>Ellie put her water back down and glanced at Nick. Nick responded, “Thank You, King, but we couldn’t leave Gibbs with McGee. They would never talk to each other.” </p><p>“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Torres, if you ever want to slow down in a little bit. The offer is always open.” King acknowledged, “I know you, and I Nick had a rough start, but you are a good agent.” </p><p>Ellie smiled proudly at Nick, who, in turn, reached out his hand to shakes King’s. </p><p>“You know, Dwayne. Maybe if you take care of the Gator problem, We might reconsider.” Ellie chimed in. </p><p>Causing Gibbs and King to laugh, and he winked at Ellie and responded, “I’ll get right on that.” </p><p>The music changed again, and King went to the piano to play with the band. Ellie and Nick enjoyed the music and watched the moon rise. Soon Nick was dragging her back out on the dance floor where they danced in the moonlight till morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>